Three Way
by colourmexgab
Summary: Tucker uses the old 'Three Way' trick on Danny, with Sam on the other line! Secrets will be revealed and secrets are shared. ONESHOT DxS TxV


A/N: DUDDDEEE! NO SCHOOL! YES! PRAY FOR NO SCHOOL TOMORROW, TOO! (And i don't wanna see those crazy fangirls going, "OMGOMGOMG! (iNSERT NAME HERE) JUST ASKED ME TO BE HiS VALENTiNE!" :rolls eyes: Just cause they have a Valentine doesn't mean they should scream it to all the _'sad, depressed, Valentine-less'_ girls.. xD Well, ever since i made the 3rd chapter of Fame's Consequences, i've been flooded with one-shot ideas..Here's one!

DiSCLAiMER:Talks to Butch Hartman: Nope! He says i don't own Danny Phantom! TT.TT

DEDCATiON: ..Rex and Bern! For giving me this idea! (By the way, i think we should cut the talking on the phone to about half an hour..I don't wanna be there when my Dad opens my cell phone bill..) GOOD THiNG WE ALL HAVE T-MOBiLE! iT'S FREE :DD

* * *

_'Ringg!'_

Danny Fenton, a boy of 14 who just happens to have ghost powers, was currently in the shower when the phone rang. It's a good thing his family had a phone in the bathroom. Why? So they could call each other when there was a ghost. Strange, yes. Helpful, not really.

_'Ringg!'_

Danny uses his ghost powers to fight off bad ghosts, with the help of his friends Tucker and Sam. Even his sister, Jazz, sometimes. With this comes hiding the secret from his parents, who are ghost hunters, trying to pass his classes, and dealing with school bullies. I'd call Danny normal, but that would be an understatement.

_'Ringg!'_

"Alright! I'll get it!" Danny yelled to no one in particular. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone.

"Hey, Danny." A voice on the other line said.

"Hey, Tuck. What's up?"

"Nothing really. You?"

"Same. Can you hold on for a sec? You kindda called while I was taking a shower."

"Whoa, dude! Don't give me that picture!" Tucker said frantically.

Danny laughed. "Okay, just hold up."

"Yeah."

Danny went into his room, put his phone on speaker, and went to the bathroom to hang up the phone. While he was doing this, Tucker was talking to someone.

-

"AHAHA! YOU KNOW YOU ENJOYED THAT PiCTURE!" Tucker laughed into the phone.

"Quiet down, Tucker! He could come back to the phone at anytime now!"

"I know, Sam! I'm the one trying to prove a point to you! He DOES like you back!"

"Suree..Why would he like someone like me?"

"Oh..Trust me. He does."

"Well, this whole three way stuff is getting me nervous."

"Just put yourself on mute then!"

"Put who on mute?" Danny asked coming back into his room.

"No one." Tucker laughed nervously.

"Umm..okay." Danny said. Since Tucker was on speaker, Danny was able to change while he talked to Tucker.

"Soo..What do ya wanna talk about?" Tucker asked.

"I dunno." Danny said slipping on boxers and other under clothing.

"So..How much do you like Sam?"

"WHAT! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!" Danny yelled putting on his pants.

"TUCKER!" Sam also yelled, but no one heard her, since she put herself on mute.

"Chill, dude. I'm just curious." Tucker tried to calm Danny down.

"Well, that curiousity of yours is gonna lead you to death." Danny warned, finally putting on his shirt.

"Heh.. Well, how much do you love her?"

"Who ever said love?"

"C'mon, dude. You KNOW you love her."

"...Is it that obvious?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah. Everyone in school wants you and Sam together." Tucker pointed out.

"I don't know. I don't wanna tell her, cause it might ruin our friendship."

"Why?"

"I love her too much for that.."

_'Click'_

"Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Ohh..I thought I heard someone hang up."

"Hang up..SAM!" Tucker screamed.

"What about..Sam.. TUCKER! DiD YOU USE THAT THREE WAY THiNG AGAiN!"

"Ahahaha..What three way thing?" Tucker laughed nervously.

"TUCKER!"

_'Click' _Danny hung up.

Tucker then hung up, then called Valerie.

"They'll be together by tomorrow." Tucker said.

"Tucker..You're good."

-

Danny was about to run to Sam's house, but when he stepped outside, Sam was standing there.

"Sam.."

"Hi, Danny." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam.."

"Danny, can I tell you something?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Danny's voice was filled with hope.

"I love you, too." Sam said.

"Well..You know my answer." Danny said as he went over to kiss Sam.

-

Danny and Sam walked into school holding hands. When they walked past people, they clapped. Soon the whole school erupted in applause.

When they pasted by Paulina, she started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! GOTH GiRL FiNALLY GOT WiTH FENTON!" Paulina held her stomache. "Got something to be goth about now?"

"Yeah..Still having to see you." Sam said with a grin while Paulina's face dropped.

Danny and Sam started laughing along with the school.

"More to love about you." Danny said in between laughs. Then, Sam kissed him.

"Add that to the list, too." Danny said.

While the cheering went on, Tucker walked over to everyone, collecting their bets.

"You're so mean." Valerie laughed at Tucker.

"I know!" Tucker said looking into a hundred dollar bill.

"More to love about you." Valerie said shyly.

"Yeah! Ahaha..Whaa?" Tucker would've continued, if Valerie didn't kiss him.

"I quote Danny, 'Add that to the list.' " Tucker said while Valerie laughed.

Two couples, one halfa, one ghost hunter, one goth girl, one techno geek. Not to mention one bully in shock and a pissed off prep. I'd call this normal, but that would be an understatement.

* * *

A/N: LMAO! i HAD SOO MUCH FUN WRiTiNG THiS:DD PLEASE REViEW! i'LL LOVE YOU MORE! 


End file.
